We'll Meet Again
by MemoryOfMusic
Summary: You don't know what happens after death...In this story it'll be life!
1. Miss The Tree For The Luck

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ;D**

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my new story, please read the prolog and tell me what you think, is it worth it to keep on writing?**

**Miss the tree for the luck**

„You what?!" Ashley knew he would react that way, he couldn't understand.

He wouldn't.

„Sorry Aiden, at first I really thought it's just because I was drunk, but somehow I felt something, it was a feeling, so deep, I can only explain with these three words : I love her.."

„Girl, I don't get it, but when you love her...what about me, your boyfriend..?" He asked, voice slowing down.

„It was a mistake, sorry, I'll go now." Ashley said, while looking at the floor. She turned around and made her way towards the door, but was stopped by Aidens voice.

„Let me guess, you go to see her." He was still not understanding that she just broke up with him, the basketball star, the boy every girl wants to be with, the boy who seems to be in love with a lesbian...

Ashley held on for a second.

„That's what I was intending."

Then she throws the big doors of the gym open and was greeted by warm sunlight.

„What did he say?"

A blond girl walked up to her, looking at Ashley with her big blue worried eyes.

„He'll get over it." Ashley wasn't in the mood to talk right now, she was in the mood to enjoy life with her beloved one. Now nothing will ever disturb her happiness.

She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

„Have I ever told you how much I love you, Spencer?"

„No, but you show me all the time." Answered Spencer, while lighlty squeezing Ashleys hand.

„Ash!!!! Watch out!!!"

Ashley had trouble with seeing what was going on on the street. The wild rain bared her the view.

Then she saw it.

Abrown haired guy in the middle of the street, nearly waiting for her to crash him.

She tried to swerve him, Spencer screamed, then there was no street anymore, they were surrounded by lots of trees.

„See, nothing happened." She turned towards Spencer, smiling and ignoring the fact that she hasn't stopped the car.

But Spencer wasn't looking at her, her eyes were torn open, never leaving the big tree they were going to crash.

Ashley tried to dodge the tree, but it was to late.

She grabbed Spencers hand...

Darkness...


	2. Knowing People You Don't Know

**Knowing people you don't know**

„Oh god.." Ashley sat up in her bed.

„It was so real.." she whispered. Ashley tried to remember her dream, but somehow it fainted till everything was deleted.

„But...what was it about..?"

She wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face.

Generally she can remember her dreams troublefree, but every year in july there is one day she can't. When she was a teenager, she had thought of it as a sign.

But a sign for what?

---------------------

As a twenty-one years old college student she has a lot of duties, one of them : after waking up, brouwsing through the net. She logged in and was greeted by some mails, most of them spam, she deleted them all till only one was left, it says : I'm Sorry.

Normally Ashley deleted mails like this too but she got interested and opened it.

_Hey Jake,_

_I just wanted to tell you that I am really sorry, _

_I know you love me, but everytime there is someone I want to let into my life, this wall comes up and blocks them out._

_It feels like I'm betraying someone, someone I truly love, but the problem is I don't know who this would be..._

_Maybe this sounds stupid, but I know I'm in love, the problem is just I don't know this person.._

_I'm sorry that it isn't you, because I really like you._

_I hope oneday we can be friends again._

_Spencer_

Ashley read this email again and again.

It was clear this mail wasn't determinated to her, but the boy described the feeling she had everytime someone came near her.

She wasn't sure if she should answer this mail or not, after some self-debating she started to type.

_Hi Spencer, _

_by mistake you've sended your mail, to someone named 'Jake'_

_towards me._

_Well, how can I say... I read your mail and I know it's something very private, _

_just between you guys, _

_but the feeling of why you can't be with him, it reminded me of myself._

_Since I was little I had this strange feeling._

_I know it's stupid to tell this someone I don't know and who doesn't know me,_

_but, but, I don't know..._

_I think it just would be nice of you to answer me,so we could talk about it alittle..._

_only of you want to.  
Ashley_

She wasn't sure if she should really klick the sent button, but before she could give this idea a second thought the mail was send.

Half an hour later she got another email from this spencer boy, where he wrote his handy number, so they could textmessage or even call.

They texted all day long never getting bored at all, to her surprise Ashley found out that this Spencer wasn't a boy, she was a girl, like her.

She felt strange, because she has never liked someone-less than ever a girl- she didn't really knew.

Somehow it felt like they were connected somewhere, that they knew each...

"_Haha, yeah, I totally know what you mean!!_

_Wow, this feels so strange, dude, we could be soulmates,_

_that would be scaring _"

They wrote till Ashley got tired and went to bed, next day she had to attend to some lectures.

---------------------

"Damn! I have to go buy some milk.." She had never known why, but without her glass milk every morning she couldn't start in the day, so she went to the nearest supermarket.

On her way back Ashley noticed that she was really late for class, so she walked faster.

She didn't even noticed the blonde women on the sidewalk who was looking in the sky, enjoying the sun...

'BAAM' !

"Ouh, are you all right?"

Two big blue orbs looked up at her, never giving a sign of anger.

Ashley couldn't help but stare at those two big pools that gave her a feeling of care and love.

"Uh, ah, yeah, I am...A bit in a hurry, huh?"

That let her come back into reality.

"Oh, yeah, actually...I am.." She helped the women up and started to move along, but the women hold her back.

"Hey, you've forgotten your milk, wouldn't it be annoying not to have a good start for the day?" The women asked innocently.

Ashley stopped in tracks, no, she couldn't know.

"Definately. Thank you..."

"You're welcome." She said longingly.

"Don't we know from somewhere..?"

"Well, the city is big, maybe we have bumped into each other before." The blonde beauty said winking.

Then Ashley remembered her class and ran away, even forgetting one last bye.

Too confused to concentrate on psychology she just sat in her seat thinking about the strange girl, she was sure they had met before, she was sure they were friends before, but that couldn't be, despite she felt this strange connection.

"I think I miss her..." she whispered to herself.

"Why do I want to see her again..? Those eyes.. there was something..but what?"

She couldn't find one answer to her questions.

-------------------

'Miep Miep' 'Miep Miep'

"From Spencer.."

_"Hey Ho!_

_Just wanted to ask how you are doing?_

_And by the way..where do you live?_

_Spencer "_

Right, they havn't talked about this.

Somehow Ashley got really excited... she typed back:

"_Everythings like yesterday, I'm happy you messaged me._

_I live in L.A near the Reyuna college _( A/N: Doesn't exist ;D)

_you know it?"_

She hasn't calculated the answer she got...


	3. This gets scary

**This gets scary**

„_What?! Don't tell me!_

_I live next to the supermarket infront of the college._

_This' exciting _

_How about meeting?"_

Now Ashley read this message the 10th time and hadn't got the idea on writing back.

When she finally managed to start to type, her hands were so shaky that her answer looked more like one from an illiterate than from a college student.

She couldn't tell why she was so nervous, she couldn't even tell if she liked this kind of nervousness or not.

After three more attempts, she finally called Spencer, the phone nearly fell out of her hand because it was so sweaty.

_Ring _

She started to walk back and forth.

_Ring_

She got faster.

_Ring_

She went into her kitchen.

_Ring_

She banged her head against a lamp.

„Hello? Ashley?"

She lied unconscious on the ground.

„Ashley, hey, are you there?"

She started to awaken.

„Thats the wrong moment to play shy, you know?"

She only got a small „Argh" out of her mouth.

„Are you allright..?" Spencer asked concerned.

„Yeah, yeah...I just got a little impetuous..and now my head hurts like I've drank sixty alcoholics under the counter."

„Allright." Spencer said laughing. „ I don't have to ask what happend, have I?"

„No, Please. I don't want to embarass myself even more." Said Ashley while holding her bumping head.

„I'll be quiet. But there is one thing I really want to know, so tell me why'd ya call?"

„ Oh yeah, right. I called you." Ashley tried to laugh it off, feeling like a complete idiot.

„Yeah, you wrote about meeting, so I wanted to ask when, where and what?"

„Oh, you do put a jerk in it, don't ya?" Spencer asked amused.

After a while even the half-dead Ashley got how her question sounded and her face immediatly went read.

_/" Oh Ahsley, you are such a gentleman, if you wouldn't be with Aiden I would so try to make a pass on you."_

„_Well, you know, you are the only girl I would let in between me and Aiden..."_

_The brown haired girl answered more depressed than teasing./_

„Ashley, you there? It was just a joke, don't freak."

„ Oh, uh, sorry, I think I passed out somehow." Asnwered a confused Ashley, who was wondering where this memory, this thought came from.

„I hope you aren't that wierd all the time, even when I think it can be cute somehow."

„No," Ashley said grinning „ It's just the lamp I banged into.. but uh, so what about meeting now?"

They made an appointment for the next saturday, which would be in one and a half day.

---------------------------------------

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

Ashley sat on a bench in the park where Spencer and she wanted to meet, she was waiting.

She looked on her watch, it shows 20.35, she couldn't believe that she was now waiting for two hours.

And Spencer hasn't answered the phone. Nice.

Ashley was very disappointed and sad, because Spencer didn't came along... she really wanted to meet her, to know her.

But she hadn't the fear that something bad happened to Spencer, she strangely knew that the other girl was alright.

She made her way out of the park, on another bench she saw two old men. They seemed chilled out and relaxed, like they had now the time to get over everything they underwent in life.

This picture let her think of Spencer.

Again.

Why does she have to think about her?

Why did she wish to age togehter with Spencer, why?

On the next bench she saw a blonde women, all by herself, reading a book, totally sunk in it.

Peacefully.

The women looked up.

Ashley was mesmerized by her eyes. She knew those eyes.

She knew she has seen them before..more often then one time.

An event shot up her mind.

The women she bumped into, right.

But she hadn't met her before, but when she had bumped into her, she also thought they had met before.

"Aren't you the one in a hurry?" The women asked, grinning.

Ashley grinned back down at her.

"Yeah, that could be."

"So, again in a hurry?"

"No, not today..." Ashley sighed.

"Why's that? No partys?"

"Why'd you think that?"

"Well, you look like some partygirl." The girl stated.

Asley smirked.

"Actually I am, but I got dumped, so I will go home and watch tv or something like that."

"And drink some milk?" The girl asked laughing.

Ashley had to laugh, too, when she remembered the milk-thing.

"No, just in the morning." she answered winking.

"What about you?" Ashley asked. " Sitting here all alone, doesn't it get scary?"

"Actually I wanted to meet someone, but I got a little late and I can't call her because I forgot my handy.." The blondie answered kind of sad. Rather than Ashley, who stood kinda shocked infront of blondie.

"Uh...So what's your name?"

"My name? Oh, right. I'm Spencer." Spencer held out her hand.

"Spencer, huh?" Ashley said laughing lightly.

"Yep, and what about'ya?"

"Believe it or not, _Spencer, _but I'm Ashley."

Ashley laughed out wildly.

"Yo-You are Ashley?! The Ashley I wanted to meet!? Damn..."

Answered Spencer who was now, as much laughing as Ashley.

After they relaxed again Spencer asked what they were going to do now.

"What about going dancing?"

---------------------------------

**A/N: Yo ho! And do you like it so far? I hope I won't mess up the end of the story ..**

****


	4. Soulmates

**Soulmates**

They entered the club "New Rose", most of those people were known to Ashley, they saw them nearly everyday in college. But for that day they didn't mattered at all.

Ashleys eyes never left Spencer and so in return.

They made themselves comfortable at some table in the corner of the club and ordered something to drink.

"So quite a few people in here." Spencer said a little uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, most of them are okay." Ashley answered nicely.

"Good."

"Wait, why'd you think I'd be worried?"

"Don't know, power of intuition?"

Spencer laughed.

"Well, then very good intuition I must say." Spencer answered a little amazed.

Their drinks came and they drank a toast to themselves.

Ashley opened her mouth to say something, but before that happened she closed it again.

Spencer who watched this scenary grinned to herself, hardly noticed by anyone else and asked "What is it?"

Ashleys eyes, who were burned on the table shot for a short moment up and then shot as short down as up again.

"Uh..Nothing..?"

"Nothing, huh?" Spencer copied with a smirk " You can tell me, you know..?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm totally sure that I know I can tell you, but I don't know why I'm so sure...that's my problem, I don't trust others, but with you, it's like I would tell you something you already know and I just have to remind you that you know..you know?"

After finishing her sentence she inhaled two times and looked into Spencers eyes, Spencers a little perplexed blue eyes.

"Well...I know.." Was everything Spencer got out, she seemed to be to shocked about the fact that Ashley may have the same memory as she.

Although Ashley knew Spencer wasn't lying and fully understanding what Ashley was talking about she wasn't in the mood to talk about those things anymore, so she grabbed Spencers hand and pulled her to the dancefloor...but no one can escape from their destiny..

-------------------------------

Their dance was more like some old ritual, they exactly knew what the other had to do, where the other had to move, what their movements did to the other, and even that they nearly were strangers, they hadn't felt more comfortable once in a while...or once in a life?

Ashley felt Spencers hands slowly rising up her waist, a strange feeling came over, like something hit her...

//she saw herself and Spencer, dancing, in another club, she didn't know the name, but she knew the club, she knew that the toilettes were right next to the bar, she knew that the barkeeper was gay, although he tried to pretend this.

Her eyes wandered again to her and Spencer. They danced like they did some minutes ago in the other club, then they left the dancefloor and sat on a table next to were Ashley stood. A boy, Ashley knew him, was there, too. He pulled her other self near to him and kissed her passionately, somehow Ashleys chest started to hurt like hell, she didn't wanted that guy to kiss her.

"Oh baby, your little danced turned me on, shouldn't we leave now?" The boy said horny.

Ashley started to choke.

"Aiden!! Stop this shit, you'll never change, will you?!"

Ashley looked over to Spencer,who watched this scenary with jealous eyes, but then she saw that Spencer and the other Ashley were holding hands under the table...then everything started to faint...//

-----------------------------

Ashley woke up, lying on a couch or something..

"Tell your little friend here, not to ham it up with the alcohol.." said a women and left the room.

Spencers eyes shot in Ashleys view.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you, I mean you weren't drunk..."

"Where am I?" Ashley noticed she wasn't in the club anymore, now she was in some very cozy looking room, she liked it.

Spencer smiled.

"In my living-room."

Ashely smiled.

"Oh...Do I have to ask how I got here?"

"No, you don't..so tell me what happened?"

"Okay, I tell you, but don't laugh..okay?"

Spencer made her puppy dog eyes at Ashley.

"I won't."

"Good.."

"So..." And Ashley told Spencer everything what happened after she fainted without the fear that Spencer could laugh about her.

"See, I hadn't laughed..."

Spencer stood up and walked through the room.

"Wow, this is so...I don't know, strange? Not your dream-whateverthing, I mean..somehow, when you told me this I had to think of a dream of mine, I dream this once every year, it's all a little confusing, but in this dream I'm in a car, not on the drivers seat, there sits the person I love, I don't know who it is, but I know I love them, we are happy because of something I don't know, but this didn't last long, because before we really can react we crash into a tree...I don't know why I tell you this, but it feels like you would understand..."

"I do.." Ashley whispered.

"What?"

Ashley stood up and walked towards Spencer.

"I do." Ashley said louder.

"I know this dream, I could never remember when I woke up, never.. but now that you say this..." Ashley said more to herself than Spencer.

"Every year in july..." Ashley whispered.

"July..." Spencer repeated.

They looked at each ohter, not understanding what was happening. It was to hard to handle..

"This can't be...can it?"

"Well, I have never thought that something like this could be real...never.."

Now they could feel the others breath on each face.

"But..."

"Right, but..."

Their noses touched.

"We could be..."

"Could be..."

Their lips touched...and both said only one mumbled word, before they sunk into a passionate kiss.

"Soulmates."

---------------------------------------------

**A/N: Soooooo this was the last part of "We'll Meet Again" Wheee, I love happy endings :D **

** Tell me if you like it, pleeaaase )**


End file.
